twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Caius/@comment-24.253.49.138-20130527080719/@comment-90.12.246.35-20131004122224
^I didn't say that but now I ask, would it be better to let Sulplicia and Anthenodora walk around so that they could be capture, probably tortured or worst, and kill just to make Aro and Caius suffer? How is that love? How is leaving your loved one at the mercy of your enemies love? Ok I agree that using Corin is not really the way to go but I am capable of understanding their reasons to keep the wifes inside the castle. And again we are never shown how they interect, so how can we say that they don't love each other? And one more time why would they keep them as their wifes is they didn't love them? The reason Marcus is in that state is because he lost is Soulmate, we can't forget that vampire emotions are most stronger them human ones, when they love they love to the point of dying without them (Marcus case) and when they hate they do so for a life time (Vladmir and Stefan anyone?) I would think Aro and Caius would know the diference between a relationship of convenience and true love, they are after all old enough to know. So if what they feel for their wifes isn't the same as Marcus, they wouldn't risked anything if their wifes died, so WHY keep them protected? It makes no sense! And you say that because I defend them you are worried with this generation? Well I am worried too, when I see young girls take Edward and Bella's relation as an example of true love! You say Aro and Caius don't love their wifes because they lock them up to keep them safe, but what about Edward? What about the fact that he wanted to force his loved one into an abortion without ever sitting down and trying to understand her, that he took the engine of her truck to keep her from seeing Jacob because he wanted to keep her safe even if Jacob had never hurt her an even safed her from a depression Edward cause, or that he told Bella, the girl with the lowest self-esteem ever, that she wasn't good enough for him before he left her in the middle of the woods for her to fall into depression and end up with hypothermia, was that true love? I'm sorry but how an I supposed to believe that the Volturi are power hungry monsters who care for no one, not even their wifes, but that Edward trully loves Bella with examples like this? How am I suppost to believe that this little brat, who never did anything with his life, who never saw a battle field, knows more about love and pain and lost than the Volturi leaders who saw it both as humanes and as vampires for 3 thousand years? You basically said that I am a horrible person for defending and understanding why they keep their wifes lock up, but every one who defends our main couple is a good person? How about the people who defend Edward Cullen by saying that he did what he did out of love? I am supposed to accept that? Seriouslly, I am supposed to accept this guy who manipulates is girlfriend, who forces her to do things she doesn't want to (the prom, the birthday party), who never praises her capabilities or helps her to overcome her difficulties (like help her with her like of balance or her low self-esteem), who basically blackmails her (the wedding, although Bella's priorities were a bit mix up), who never takes her opinion into consideration ( the baby, Jacob never hurting her ...), as an example of true love over two men who keep their wifes inside a castle with the intention of keeping them safe and who use a vampire power, with their wifes knowledge (because I'm pretty sure the wifes know why Corin is with them), to keep them happy? Which one is the worst in your opinion? Keeping in mind that WE HAVE NO IDEIA HOW THEY ACT AS COUPLE IN THE PRIVACY OF THEIR HOME!